We've Been Bad
by LovingDeanAmbrose
Summary: Punk and Sara have fun at her sister's house and it ends up very awkward... One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** I own no one except for Sara. CM Punk and any other WWE Superstars belong to themselves/WWE.

**A/N:** I'm kind of experimenting, so this is only going to be a one-shot. I have never written smut before, so I'm hoping that I'm at least not bad at it. If you love it or hate it, please tell me, because I think that I'm going to change some parts over time if it isn't good enough.

Few warnings before I begin: There's a lot of sex, like a kind of stated above, swearing, and an OC, who is Sara.

Anyway, let's set the ball a-rolling.

* * *

It was Sara's sister's birthday, and she had to figuratively haul her boyfriend CM Punk with her. He was never the birthday — or any other celebration — type of person, which he made completely clear. But Sara didn't care; she refused to go alone when she had a perfectly tattooed Punk with her who was willing to do most of the things she said.

Sara was in the kitchen trying to help make the food for the party. And by help, it meant that she was doing it entirely on her own while Punk hovered over her, trying to pick up a few tricks. All of a sudden, she felt his arms slither around her waist, his length pressed against her rear. "We're in my sister's house. This is not the greatest time to get horny," she stated, pushing him away.

Ignoring her, he started gnawing on her neck; grazing over the spot he knew would get her to change her mind. In a matter of seconds, he'd gotten her to melt into a pile of butter. It was no wonder why she loved him so much.

She arched her neck, giving him more access. She felt him smile against her skin, and it thrilled her even more than she already was. She turned to face him then draped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a flaming kiss. He ran his tongue across her lower lip. She opened her mouth, not wanting to tease him. When his tongue was in, that was when the clash began.

He pushed to food away to make more space then placed her on top of the counter. He raised her shirt over her head and started trailing kisses down her neck to her chest. She gasped when he took her nipple into his mouth, causing him to smirk. He played with the other one, trying to make her as eager as he possible could, which he was successful in.

He picked her up off the counter and took her upstairs, up to her sister's bedroom. After setting her down on the bed, he quickly began again, this time, kissing her flat stomach, leading down to her pants. He unbuttoned them then pulled them down, revealing her black lace panties, and he couldn't help but stare.

Sliding them across, he started rubbing her, making sure that he left no place untouched. Hearing her moan only made him want to do more, so he slid two fingers inside.

Sara thought that she was going to lose it when he did. "Fuck, Punk…" She flung her head back in pleasure as his fingers moved faster and faster with every time she moaned. "Don't ever stop, please."

He grinned after those words left her mouth. "Unfortunately, I have to if you actually want me to fuck you," he said, sliding his fingers out and putting them in his mouth to taste her juices.

"Touché."

He took his pants off, along with his boxers, revealing what Sara wanted to see from the time they started. He sat on the edge of the bed while Sara kneeled in front of him. She licked his tip, but that was it. Somehow, she knew that he was going to tease her somewhere down the line for revenge, but she was prepared for it.

"Sara, come on," he said, trying to goad her on. She nodded, then took all of him inside her mouth, causing him to let out a moan. "Ah, fuck yeah," he breathed out, pushing her head down.

Sara nearly choked, but she suppressed it, fortunately. For some reason, Punk never wanted her to say or act like he was big, and she respected that, even though it seemed odd.

Punk pulled himself out of her mouth, lifted her up, and threw her on the bed, making her let out a squeak of surprise. "You look so sexy," he said before literally ripping off her panties.

He was ready to put himself inside her, but she stopped him, which caused his brow to furrow. "You're not wearing a condom."

"Fuck those," he said before planting a kiss in her lips. "We've been together too long to worry about that shit." Without so much as letting her get another word in, he slid himself inside, causing her to let out a small moan. His pace was on the slow side. Agonizingly slow. He was teasing her, just like she thought he would.

"Faster," she breathed out. "Pretty please?" He shook his head, making her feel a bit disappointed, but she knew all of his tricks, what would turn him on, and what would turn him into an animal by then. All it took was three words. "FUCK ME HARDER!"

It was at that moment that his pace sped up, and it kind of surprised her. It was unusually fast, almost like his aim was to break her in half. Not that she was complaining, anyway.

"Fuck, Sara, say my name, or I'll slow down again," he said, his pace becoming slower with each thrust.

"CM Pu—" he cut her off by kissing her, something he knew she couldn't resist.

After he pulled away, she panted heavily, then attempted to say his name again. "CM Pu—" He thrust into her hard one time, and it caused her to moan, once again cutting her off.

"That's not my name, babe," he said, still going as slow as possible. He bent down, kissing her again.

Sara played with his lip ring, which turned him on even more, and he sped up, allowing her to feel the pleasure she so badly wanted. "Punk!" she screamed as she gripped on to the sheets. "Holy shit!"

He was ready to release himself, and he was sure that he couldn't hold it in any longer than that. "Shit..." He pulled himself out of her then placed a blazing kiss on her lips.

Just then, her sister came into the room, a stunned look on her face after she realized what had been going on in her house, and her bedroom. "We've been bad, Punk."

"Yeah. _Very_ bad."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I think that's enough writing for me. If this isn't good enough, I blame my one very awkward sexual encounter. Don't judge me.

I worked in some things from Grammar Slam — where CM Punk corrects your awful, awful grammar —intentionally. There are videos with Figuratively vs Literally, Your vs You're, Threw vs Through, and others which I can't think of at the top of my head at this moment. But anyway, please review!


End file.
